El último baile
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: ONESHOOT "Siempre te cuidaré la espalda", así partía la última vez que Korra y Mako compartirían un momento de sinceridad en la boda de Varrick / Mako x Korra antes del oficial Korra x Asami


ONESHOOT: El último baile

**Esta escena transcurre entre la última conversa de Mako con Korra y la escena que ve a Ciudad Republica antes de hablar con Tenzin.  
No soy un creyente del "Makorra" (en el fandom estoy con Korrasami, lo pueden leer en mis otros fics de la serie) PERO creo que ambos merecen un pequeño final mucho más digno. **

\- Quiero que sepas... te seguiré hasta la batalla, no importa cuán alocadas las cosas se pongan, yo cuidaré tu espalda y siempre lo haré-

Le había salido del corazón, Mako era una persona que no siempre podía decir lo que sentía y prefería que sus acciones hablaran por él. Pero era a Korra quien le hablaba, su amiga y ex novia. A ella no podría mentirle jamás.  
Antes que ella se marchara luego de decirle esas palabras, él le tomó de la mano, el Avatar se volteó. Diablos, estaba tan linda en vestido de esa noche, se arrepentía de como las cosas habían terminado, pero había aprendido a aceptarlas.

\- ¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó el chico

\- Sí – le respondió Korra con una sincera sonrisa.

Nadie les prestaba atención, los presentes estaban en sus cosas, las parejas bailaban al son de una música tranquila, Varrick y Zhu Li compartían con los invitados tomándose fotos con cada uno de ellos. Era su noche, después de cómo se habían dado las cosas estos últimos meses, por fin había felicidad y Mako lo sabía.

Fue cuando pusieron una música lenta que la situación se puso un poco tensa entre ambos.

\- Korra – le dijo al oído mientras bailaban – Te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento hace años atrás. Nunca he sido bueno demostrando mis sentimientos, prefiero que mis puños hablen por mí. Al haber sido siempre una especie de "papá/hermano mayor" para Bolin, tuve que aprender a tener un carácter fuerte y nunca pude sacármelo.

\- Lo se Mako, tu sabes que yo ya te perdoné con eso, ambos éramos más niños y aunque no quisiéramos aceptarlo, de todas maneras no hubiese funcionado, nunca fuimos el uno para el otro como en un momento lo pensé.-

-¿Y si lo intentamos de nuevo? – Mako lo soltó sin pensarlo, Korra se iba a separar de el para mirarlo, pero él la abrazó con un poco de fuerza para que siguieran bailando – No me malinterpretes, Korra. Sé que no es posible, pero me gustaría pensar que en algún futuro podamos hablarlo, tal vez de forma más adulta- Suspiró – Ni si quiera sé porque estoy hablando esto, no soy bueno para expresarme – se rió.

Ambos se rieron en silencio, si había algo que nadie iba a poder romper entre ellos sería la complicidad y cariño que se tenían ambos amigos.

\- Mako – le respondió la chica luego de un rato – Sabes que te quiero, que siempre te voy a querer, pero ya no es de esa forma. Tú y Bolin son las personas que más quiero en el mundo y no podría imaginarme mi mundo sin uds, no me imagino al "Equipo Avatar" sin uds.-

-Y hablando de Bolin – le comentó el chico - ¿sabías que él estuvo enamorado de ti un tiempo?-

\- QUE!?- gritó la chica sorprendida, algunos asistentes los miraron y ella se sonrojó, se disculpó con la mano y siguieron bailando – lo siento hahaha, pero de verdad no tenía idea. Pobre todo lo que debe haber sufrido –lo miró bailando alegremente con Opal

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos, seguían bailando, Mako dirigió su mirada a un rincón, ahí vio a Asami, parecía mirar la escena no con muy buenos ojos pero al percatar que el chico la había visto, sólo le sonrió y se dirigió a otro lado.

\- Tu novia parece que no está muy contenta de que bailemos.- le dijo el chico de forma divertida

Korra lo miró sonrojada

\- ¿Que..? Espera… ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? -

\- Vamos Korra, te conozco bien y también conozco a Asami. Es muy obvio lo que hay entre ustedes.

\- Bueno – la chica bajó un poco la mirada apenada – Es cierto que me agrada, que me gusta mucho…pero no sé qué es lo que sentirá ella por mí, puede que hasta yo me esté haciendo ideas locas-

Dejaron de bailaron y se encaminaron a tomar algo en el bar 

-Korra, yo creo que ella te quiere, y honestamente debo admitir mi derrota ante esto- el chico se rió, tal vez su primera risa sincera en mucho tiempo – No me molesta, es un poco extraño, pero todos hemos vividos aventuras tan extrañas desde que nos conocemos, que esta sería una más.-

Ambos chicos se rieron, siguieron bailando un rato mas pero luego Korra se excusó de que sentía un poco cansada, que necesitaba recuperar energías, que aún no se sentía totalmente recuperada de la batalla con Kuvira.

\- Además, hay tantas cosas en mi mente, todo lo que ha pasado estos meses y lo que ha pasado ahora con la ciudad, es algo demasiado enorme Mako, y aún asi como el Avatar, siento que no me la voy a poder y….-

Mako tomó el rostro de la chica y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios-

\- Para que dejes de pensar tanto- le dijo un tanto sonrojado

Ambos lo estaban

\- Idiota – le pegó en el estómago, pero no estaba enojada, sólo un tanto sorprendida y sonrojada.

\- No te preocupes – le dijo después de recuperar un poco el aire – no va a volver a pasar, creo que es mi forma de despedirme, ya se que no va a pasar nada entre nosotros de nuevo y me alegra que encontraras a quien tal vez si pueda corresponderte-

Le tendió su mano, ella en silencio respondió al apretón, ambos se sonrieron y sin palabras se despidieron.

\- Supongo que ya encontraré a alguien-

Mako volvió a la fiesta, al rato vio a Asami caminar hacia el

\- Tienes el camino libre- le dijo sin mirarla, pero en su tono de voz no había enojo, sólo tranquilidad – la última vez que la vi se fue caminando al mirador de la isla.

\- Gracias Mako -

Asami le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

\- Mujeres, creo que nunca las voy a entender-

FIN  
Como pequeño regalo de fin de año


End file.
